S6 Quiet Moments
by myshipperheart17
Summary: SPOILERS! The first in what I might make a series of cute Captain Swan S6 quiet moments. Based on spoilers and BTS photos for S6, so don't read if you want to avoid that! My usual, predictable style of fluffy, romantic chats between Emma and Killian. I don't own these amazing characters, the OUAT team do - I just adore them!


_A quiet moment on the pier, based on BTS photos of Jen and Colin on the pier!_

* * *

Heading out of the main part of town she felt the temperature drop, a chill in the air coming off the water as she made her way to the pier. Ordinarily she would have felt the absence of a scarf, but after the horribly frustrating evening she had had, the breeze was actually quite refreshing.

It had been three whole days and they were no further forward. Every time they thought they might be getting close to getting the better of her, she had another ace up her sleeve. As difficult it was for the rest of them, Emma knew these moments were hardest on Regina. She couldn't get the defeated tone of her voice just ten minutes before out of her head.

"This is a waste of time," she'd said, slamming her hands hard against the counter in Granny's, "I know her better than anyone, she's a part of me, and I can't stop her. If I can't stop her, what chance does anyone else have?"

She'd assured them she wasn't giving up before they all parted ways for the night, but Emma could see how this was weighing on her, and the usual spark Regina always had was undeniably dimmer than usual. A combination of losing the love of your life and releasing the worst part of yourself into the world and finding you can't destroy it will do that to you, she supposed.

And then there was the impact all of this was having on Henry. He said he was okay, but really, how could he be? After the underworld and Robin and now this, the poor kid had been through more than anyone should at his age.

While her mind had wandered, her feet had found their way to her destination on autopilot, and she finally felt herself exhale, for what felt like the first time in hours.

He was leaning on the railing, looking out into the swirling dark water, lost in thought much like she had been en route. He only glanced up when she stepped onto the wooden planks and the sound of her footsteps snapped him out of it. And, much as though she still found it strange to admit, the smile that broke across his face when she met his eye was enough to make her feel infinitely better.

"Hey stranger," she said, as she stopped just short of his reach.

He quirked that predictable eyebrow and grinned at her.

"Stranger? It's only been a few hours, love."

He was right. But since he'd miraculously come back to life, she'd found herself avoiding spending any significant period of time with him out of her sight. She had magic and he had a habit of getting himself into trouble. She tried telling herself it was just that she wanted to protect everyone around her, but she knew better. She was absolutely consumed with the fear of losing the people she loved, and having just watched him die three times, he was right at the top of that list. But all that could wait for her next session with Archie.

"Still too long for my liking," she whispered, taking the final step towards him and running her hands up his arms to settle on his chest.

His hook resting on her hip, he traced his fingers along her jaw.

"Ahh, Swan. You have no idea."

And then he was kissing her, her arms sliding up around his neck and the warmth of his body flush against her blocking out the cool of the sea breeze.

Twice he pulled back to say something and twice she chased his lips and brought them back to hers, relishing her first moment alone with him all day.

"Okay," she said, breathlessly, eventually letting him go, "What were you trying to tell me?"

He laughed as she stepped out of his arms to compose herself, flicking her hair behind her and planting her hands firmly on her lips.

"Well, personally, I was much more interested in what you had to say," he replied, his voice impossibly low and flirtatious, "However, since you've asked, I just wanted to see how things were at Granny's? Did you find anything?"

She shook her head, and reluctantly allowed that unsettled feeling to return, the sadness and the fear she had momentarily blocked out with his arms around her settling again in her stomach.

"Nothing. You?"

He sighed, a similarly defeated look passing over his face.

"Nothing. Your father and I looked everywhere, there isn't a sign of her anywhere in town."

Although she knew if they had found anything that would have been the first thing he'd have said to her when she appeared, it still felt like a disappointment to hear he and David had had as little luck as they had. Things were seeming increasingly hopeless, and that wasn't something she was ready to accept yet.

"Killian, I know I'm supposed to do something here. The whole saviour thing never really came all that naturally, but this is serious, and it's time for me to step up again, and I just don't know what to do. I'm just so tired."

He stepped forward and silently wrapped his arms around her, and she tucked her head into his neck, clutching onto the leather of his jacket. He ran his hand in a circle over her back and for a moment they were quiet, listening to the soothing sound of the waves.

"Did I mention how much I like this new jacket, Swan?" he asked, eventually.

His voice was low in her ear and she felt a smile tug at her lips.

"Once or twice," she replied, pressing a kiss to his neck before leaning back and looking up at him, "So, on that note... why don't we head home?"

She found herself mimicking his quirked eyebrow as she ran her fingertips down over his wrist to take his hand.

"That," he began, flashing a deliberately flirtatious smile her way and beginning to walk backwards along the pier, pulling her with him, "is the best idea I've heard all day."

She laughed, letting go of his hand and wrapping her arm around him, as his settled around her shoulder, and she took a moment to appreciate feeling happy. Given everything that was going on, it still didn't quite feel real to her that she now had this. Someone to go home with, to call home. A house she could call theirs, with a bedroom to call theirs, a garden and a room for Henry. She was so lucky. For the first time in her life, she felt fully loved, and fully able to love, as scary as that was. And while she had a lot of baggage to overcome, and a lot of work to do before she fully processed everything they had all been through over the past couple of years, in moments like this she was finally able to feel like, eventually, everything was going to be okay.

As they stepped off the pier, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket, vibrating against the leather. She pulled it out to find a text from her mother.

"Emma, meet us back at Granny's, URGENT! New Hyde drama, will explain when you guys get here. X"

"What's wrong, love?" he asked, as she stopped in her tracks.

She sighed and held her phone up for him the read the message, stifling a giggle at his exasperated expression.

"Looks like going home is going to have to wait just a little bit longer," she said, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. He quickly turned his head to kiss her properly, sighing defeatedly when she finally, reluctantly, pulled away.

"Tell me something, Swan," he asked, as she began to walk away, "Do you think we'll ever manage to have a quiet moment that isn't interrupted by a magical crisis?"

She glanced at him over her shoulder, gesturing for him to follow. He quickly caught up and she linked her fingers through his once again, squeezing his hand encouragingly.

"Trust me," she whispered, "Once this is all over, I'll make sure of it."

Before he could reply, Zelena appeared as if from nowhere, crossing her arms and tutting, that mix of amusement and judgement that only she could throw your way in one look.

"Finally, we've been looking all over for you two. Apparently this is another mission we can't possibly go on without the saviour and… well, you."

Killian's grip on her hand tightened and she nodded at Regina's (apparently) redeemed sister, stepping in before either he or Zelena said another word.

"We'll be right there, I got the text, it's all good."

Zelena rolled her eyes, muttered something along the lines of "about time", before vanishing as quickly as she appeared.

Emma tugged at Killian's hand, eager to get this over and done with as quickly as possible. He followed her lead, and they approached the town centre, the warm glow of the lights in Granny's coming into sight.

"Well, love," he said, pressing a quick kiss to her temple as they walked, "I'm going to hold you to that."

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed, man I do love these two. Reviews are very welcome!_


End file.
